The invention relates to a servo-assisted power steering system as disclosed herein and finally claimed. Servo-assisted power steering means of this general type often have rotary torque transducers which are embodied either as mechanical-hydraulic control valves or as electrical switches and which are disposed at the entry point of the steering gear. In electrical rotary torque transducers, the signal is usually furnished by means of slip rings, in order to pick up the full functional or adjustment range including several rotations of the steering shaft. A rotary torque transducer incorporated in the tie rod of this kind, because of the necessary level of security, demands very careful and reliable construction, which is therefore expensive.